As disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 to 3, there have been heretofore proposed folded labels each of which uses only one sheet having display contents described on predetermined portions on both sides of the sheet for display of a large amount of information and each of which is formed by folding the sheet.
In each of the folded labels disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3, among a plurality of sheet sections superposed over each other into which the sheet is partitioned by one or more folding lines, only a first sheet section appears on one surface side of the folded label while only a second sheet section appears on the other surface side of the folded label. Predetermined portions of the sheet are adhered to each other by an adhesive to prevent the folded label from being unfolded to thereby keep the folded label in a folded state.
When each of these folded labels is attached on an article such as a container, the second sheet section on the other surface side of the folded label is adhered to the article by an adhesive.
Incidentally, each of these folded labels is formed so that a consumer or the like can unfold the label when the consumer or the like wants to watch the whole display contents of the label.    Patent Document 1: JP-U-06-55161    Patent Document 2: JP-A-08-101640    Patent Document 3: JP-A-11-149247